trailer_transcriptsfandomcom-20200214-history
101 Dalmatians (1961) VHS Trailers
USA Trailers 1992 (Clips: 101 Dalmatians) Narrator (Brian Cummings): Don't miss your chance to own 101 Dalmatians! Nanny: The puppies are here! Roger: Puppies everywhere! Cruella: I know. Narrator: It's the classic story of a romance... Anita: Oh! Roger: Oh, I beg your pardon, I'm so sorry. Ah, ahh! Anita: Whoa! (Ripping and splashing sounds) Narrator: That led to a marriage...that led to... Roger: Fifteen puppies! Why you little rascal! Narrator: That became a happy family. Penny: Lucky, Lucky, get down, we can't see. Rolly: I'm hungry, mother. Puppies: Shh! Narrator: But someone evil wants those puppies. Cruella: Anita, darling! Roger: Cruella... Perdita: De Vil! (Explosion sound) Roger (singing while clips of Cruella play): Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil. If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will. The world was such a wholesome place until...Cruella, Cruella, De Vil! Spotty: She's gonna make coats out of us. Cruella: I worship furs! (Thunder sound) Nanny: Oh! The puppies! They're gone! Narrator: Now, the dognapping of the century... Scottie: I'll sound the alert! (Barking) (Dogs howling and barking) Narrator: Has become an all-out Disney rescue mission! Colonel: Off the double, man! (Tibbs yowling) (Thud sound) Jasper: Get 'em all, Horace! Get 'em all--oh! Tibbs: Fire one! (Smacking and crashing noises) Tibbs: Fire two! (More smacking and crashing noises) Narrator: 101 Dalmatians! Patch: We did them a slip! Didn't we, dad? Narrator: Critics and audiences have made it one of Disney's all-time greatest classics! Cow: The little darling. Narrator: Siskel and Ebert gave it "Two thumbs up!", and Good Morning America called it "Wonderful...On a scale of 10, this film gets 101!" Roger: A hundred and one! (Title of the movie appears over the end shot again.) 1999 (A) (1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo) Narrator (Brian Cummings): Coming to video this spring, (Clips: 101 Dalmatians) Narrator: One of the greatest Disney classics of all time: 101 Dalmatians! Roger: Puppies everywhere! Narrator: They're 101 of your favorite Disney characters... Cruella: How marvelous! Narrator: Taking on the most outrageous Disney villain of all, (Cruella laughing) Narrator: Cruella De Vil... Spotty: She's gonna make coats out of us. Narrator: In the adventure of a lifetime. Patch: We did them a slip! (Tibbs yowling) Narrator: So join the Dalmatian celebration. Nanny: It'll be a sensation! Narrator: Because no video collection is complete, (Smacking and crashing noises) (Cruella laughing) Narrator: without Disney's animated classic, (Pongo and Perdita barking) Narrator: 101 Dalmatians! Coming to video March 1999! 1999 (B) (1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo) (Clips: 101 Dalmatians) Narrator (Brian Cummings): There's a Disney sensation sweeping the nation. Pongo: I say! Narrator: Explanation? 101 Dalmatians! Anita: Truly an inspiration! Narrator: 101 puppies of imagination. Patch: We did them a slip! Narrator: A villain in desperation. Cruella: Where are they! (Crash noise) Narrator: A shocking revelation. Spotty: She's gonna make coats out of us. (Thunderclap) Narrator: Disney's animated classic, 101 Dalmatians! On video March 9th, for your consideration. Nanny: It'll be a sensation! Narrator: Uh, there is one stimulation! Jasper: Blimey! Narrator: 101-day limitation. Roger: A hundred and one! International Trailers 1995/1996 (Australia, South Africa, Malaysia and Singapore) (Clips: 101 Dalmatians) Narrator (Brian Cummings): Walt Disney Home Video presents... Cruella: Where are they? Where are they? Narrator: One of the best loved, and most asked-for classics of all time... Goose: You don't say. Narrator: 101 Dalmatians! Pongo: Come on, kids! Narrator: It's a timeless tale of romance... Roger: So sorry, please excuse me. Anita: Oh! (Splash) Narrator: Hung adventure... (Vroom) Narrator: And the joy of parenthood.... Nanny: Oh, the puppies are here! Narrator: That someone wants to break of this happy home. Disney's most notorious villain ever... Roger: Cruella... Perdita: De Vil! Roger (singing while clips of Cruella play): Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil. If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will. Nanny: They're gone! Narrator: And now, the dognapping of the century... Scottie: Sound the alert! (Barks) Narrator: Has turned into one of the most outrageous rescue missions ever. Tibbs: Fire one! (Smack) Narrator: It's a whole lot of fun... (Crash) Colonel: Off the double! (Barks) Narrator: It's a whole lot of mischief... Pongo: (Bites) Jasper: OH! Cruella: After them! (Vroom) Narrator: It's a whole lot of excitement... (Crash) Narrator: With a whole lot of dogs. Roger: A hundred and one! (Barking) Narrator: So get ready for some of the most delightfully unforgettable characters you'll ever meet. Cow: Aren't they adorable? Narrator: Unleashed on video for a limited time, it's one of Disney's classics, 101 Dalmatians. Lucky: This will be fun! UK Trailers 1996 (A) TBA 1996 (B) TBA Category:Disney Trailers Category:1992 VHS Trailers Category:1995 Australian VHS Trailers Category:1996 UK VHS Trailers Category:1998 VHS Trailers Category:1999 VHS Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Brian Cummings Category:Trailers narrated by John Sachs